Memories
Aleks træder ind i det mørke lokale, hans næse vibrere og han vender sig mod sengen. "Hvad har du lavet?" spørger han uroligt skikkelsen. Hun ser mod Aleks og trækker på skuldrende. "Jeg.. Jeg ved det ikke.. Det skete bare... Jeg.." Hun sukker. "Hvad med blodet? Er det dit?" Han er tydeligt ophidset. "Jeg... Øhm.. altså.. det er en lang historie. Du behøver ikke bekymre dig, jeg skal nok overleve." Hun rejser sig, og tager et par skridt over mod Aleks. "Hvor har du været?" 2. juni 15:36 (2015) "Ude." Hans øjne undviger hendes. "Det er bedst hvis du ikke ved hvor." Hun træder tættere på ham. "Hvorfor stoler du ikke på mig? Aleks?" Hun stiller sig foran ham og lægger blidt en hånd om hagen på ham og tvinger hans ansigt til at være direkte mod hendes. Hun står og kigger intenst på ham. Hans ene hugtand glider ud mellem læberne, den trækker en rød fure efter sig, og en dråbe pibler frem. Hans øjne flakker, vender og drejer, men endelig falder de til ro på hendes. "Jeg stoler på dig." Han lyder usikker da han forsætte "men vi er ikke i sikkerhed her. Og jeg ville ikke bekymre dig unødigt." Hun slipper og trækker på skuldrene, og går over mod vinduet for at se ud i natten. "Der findes ikke et sted, hvor vi kunne være sikre. Om vi er hos Miranda eller her gør vel ikke den store forskel." "Miranda?" Han stirre efter hende. "Jeg forstår ikke. Hvorfor skulle der være sikkert hos hende?" Hun vender sig om og løfter et øjenbryn. "Kan du ikke huske det? Vi talte om det igår?" "Igår?" Hans bryn rynker ildevarslende. "Men jeg har først lige fundet dig. Jeg har ledt så længe. Hvis ikke det var for den halvlange havde jeg aldrig fundet dig." "Den halvlange? Jeg ved ikke, hvad det er du taler om Alexander. Vi har altså ikke tid til de her lidt fjollede lege... Vi har travlt - det ved du godt." hun kigger ud af vinduet igen, mens hendes højre hånd holder om vindueskarmen. Han træder tættere, nærmest truende. "Fjollede lege? Adrian er død. Luthiens børn er blevet faderløse, og ... og du vil ikke engang se mig i øjnene." Han stammer det sidste. "Vend dig om. Fleur. Jeg ber dig." hvisker han. "Vende mig om og se hvad? Hvad er det jeg skal se? Hvem er det jeg skal se? Dig? Dine dæmoner? Dine handlinger? Hvem af dem vil du have mig til at se?" Hans hånd fryser i luften på vej mod hendes skulder. "Jeg ville bare.. jeg.. " hans ord falder til jorden. Han sænker armen. "Du ville hvad?" Fleur står stadigvæk med ryggen til ham. Hun åbner vinduet så en svag vind kan blæse ind i rummet. Hun sætter sig i vindueskammen med fronten vendt væk fra ham. Hendes hår er frit og enkelte gange løfter viden hendes hår blidt, for derefter at lade det igen ramme ryggen. "Hvad var det du ville, Alexander?" Han trækker vejret ind. Det virker en smule unaturligt, og han trækker sin kappe tættere om skuldrene for at skærme mod kulden. "Hvad jeg ville?" Han blinker et par gange, og lægger armene over kors. "Er det her virkelig tidspunktet til at bekymre sig over hvad jeg vil? Jeg lovede at beskytte dig, og bare fordi du ter dig som en tosse har jeg ikke tænkt mig at bryde mit ord." Mens han taler bevæger han sig tættere og griber en lok af hendes flagrende hår mellem to fingre. Da Alexander griber håret bliver håret fra spidsen og langsomt opad brunt indtil pigen, der sidder i vindueskarmen har mørkebrun bølget hår. "Aleks - tror du nogensinde, at alt det her faren rundt stopper. Tror du nogensinde, at jeg igen vil kunne leve mit rolige liv fra før alt det her med overnaturlige ting kom ind? Før alle drømmende kom?" Hun vender ansigtet mod ham. Det er grønne rolige øjne der møder hans. "Sikkert ikke. Men jeg har flygtet verden rundt i så lang tid at jeg ... " Han stirre dybt i hendes øjne, og hans mund åbner sig let med et overrasket udtryk. "Tja, så hænger vi to vel på hinanden. Og på de andre. " Hun sætter sig med ryggen til vinduet og lægger hoved på skrå. "Hvorfor ser du så overrasket ud? Det er jo ikke noget nyt, vel?" Han stirre fortsat på hende, og med et pludseligt ryk forsvinder benene under ham og han lander på knæ. "Melodi" Først som en sagte hvisken, og så igen med en smule mere kraft bag ordene. "J..a..?" Han bryder sin stirren, og vender ansigtet nedad. Et øjeblik sidder han sådan, rolig og stille. Da han kikker op igen er der et bredt smil på hans ansigt, og hans blå øjne stråler opstemt. "Lad os stikke af." "Var aftalen ikke at vi skulle vente på de andre?" Hun smiler tilbage til ham og vender efterfølgende blikket ned mod sin Ipad. Hun holder den i et fast greb med venstre hånd imens hun skriver og retter enkelte ord med den højre. "Måske. Men overvej det. Vi kunne mødes med dem et sted langt herfra." Aleksander bakser sig på benene igen. "Ville være nemmere at John og heksejægerne på den måde." mumler han eftertænksomt. "Ville være nemmere med hvem? Hvilke heskejægere?" Hun løfter sit blik og ser på Aleksander "Oh undskyld. Jeg mente bare at det ville være nemmere at slippe fra varulvene, fruens tilhængere og alle de andre der er efter di.. os." Hans øjne undviger hendes et øjeblik, men vender så tilbage. "Det ville være nemmere at skjule os hvis vi bare var to." "men er meningen ikke, at vi sammen står stækkere? Så vidt jeg forstod mente varulvene at de skulle beskytte mig ligeså meget som du pga. et eller andet med fortiden, som jeg endnu ikke har fundet ud af.. Mine drømme er ikke noget dertil." Imens hun taler pakker hun ipaden væk og ned i hendes taske. "Men hvis på en eller anden måde kan komme i kontakt med dem og aftale et nyt mødes sted ville det være dejligt at komme væk herfra." Han lægger blidt hånden på hendes skulder. "Overlad det til mig." Han vender sig for at gå, men stopper så "En sidste ting. Dit blod, ude i gangen. Hvad skete der? Blev du angrebet?" "Ja, men det er ikke noget problem. Som du ved kan jeg efterhånden godt forsvarer mig selv." Fleur ser med et skævt smil på ham. Hun samler sværdet op på fra sengen, og sætter det i bæltet. Rundt om hendes ene arm sidder en stramt bundet bandage og hun samler håret i en hestehale. "Skal vi gå? " Går med hastige skridt over til ham. "De andre er ikke kommet. Der kunne være sket dem noget.." "Jeg tvivler på at der er sket dem noget. Arisha ved hvordan man kommer ud af problemer, og det samme gælder hendes bror." Han puffer hende ud af døren. "Det må du selvfølgelig ikke fortælle dem at jeg har sagt." Fleur nikker og går ud af døren. Hun ser ned langs gangen, og hendes blik stopper op, der hvor blodet fra hende ligger, hun træder over det og begynder at gå ned mod trapperne. Aleksander følger efter, forsigtig ikke at træde i blodsporene. På vej ned af trapperne hiver han hætten ned over øjnene. Han taber Fleur af syne og lugter til luften. Han fanger lugten af hendes parfume, og følger efter den. Distraheret af lugten træder han ind i en af gæsterne i krostuen. Gæsten taber sin mobil og skælder ud, mens Aleksander bukker sig for at se om mobilen er uskadt. Da han rejser sig op igen, er der ingen spor af Fleur, og han bander sagte for sig selv. Da han bevæger sig ud i regnen, står der foran døren i stedet for en lille pige med våde klæder der ser ind. Hun ser op på med store røde øjne. I favnen har hun en form for bamse, eller er det en dukke? "Jeg vidste ikke, hvor jeg ellers skulle gå hen... " Hendes sølv hår hænger fladt ned langs hendes ryg og skuldre". Aleksander sætter sig på hug foran pigen og hæver sin behandskede hånd, først for at tørrer regnen fra hendes kinder, og derefter over hendes hoved for at skærme hende mod det værste af regnen. "Du skulle vel ikke have set en prinsesse med sølvfarvet hår herud i regnen?" spørger han med et smil. Hun trækker på skuldrene. Tårerne der før gik i et med regnen begynder at kunne skimtes. "Mor og de andre tog afsted.. Jeg måtte slet ikke komme med.. de kan vidst ikke lide mig.. jeg er slet ikke god nok til at være prinsesse... ikke som de andre..." "Ikke god nok til at være prinsesse?" Han ryster på hovedet. "Du mangler noget for at være en rigtig prinsesse, der er såmænd sandt nok, men nu skal jeg hjælpe dig" Han spænder sin blå kappe af og slænger den over hendes skuldre. Regnen væder hans hvide hår, og det klistre til hans ansigt. Han løfter hætten op over hendes hoved. "Sådan. Nu har du en rigtig prinsesse kåbe." Før hun kan nå at svare fortsætter han "Du ved, jeg fik kappen engang som en gave af evighedens prinsesse, hende på den anden side af havet. Hun havde også sølvfarvet hår, så i to er måske søstre?" Han samler kappen om hende og løfte hende væk fra mudderet. Hendes tårer stopper. Hun holder den ene arm om ham, mens hun holder kanten med den anden. "Er det sandt? Har du fået den af hende? ". Hun ser på ham med store beundrede øjne. "Tror du også at jeg kan møde hende en dag?" "Det tror jeg" Hans øjne bliver pludselig triste, og han sænker blikket. "men det kræver ..." han løfter blikket og ser hende i øjnene "... at du tror på dig selv. Ser du, hun elsker at møde andre prinsesser, men man kan ikke gå ind i hendes palads hvis man ikke er en modig prinsesse. Det bliver selvfølgelig ikke et problem for dig." Han retter på hendes hår. 2. juni 22:04 Pigen smiler og prøver på at trække hætten nok ud, så Aleksander kan være inde under den. "Så vil jeg gerne møde hende en dag!" Hun ler kort, før hun ser mod en vej. "Vi skal den vej nu." Hun peger ned af vejen, der drejer mod højre, rundt om det sted, hvor Aleksander og Fleur/Melody har opholdt sig. "Den vej, hva'? Som hendes Højhed befaler. Lad mig blot hente kareten." Aleksander vender siden til, og gå ned på det ene knæ. "Hvis deres Nåde vil være så venlig at tage plads" han nikker bagud med et smil, en invitation til at hun skal kravle op på hans ryg. "Bare rolig deres lille-hed, jeg er stærkere end jeg ser ud til." Hun hoppe op på ryggen. "Det ved jeg godt. Du kan jo alt. " Hendes hænder holder fast om hans skulder og hun knuger sig ind til ham. Han ler "Alt? Tja faktisk .." han rejser sig og begynder at vandre den vej hun viste, med hænderne samlet bag ryggen, så hun kan sidde behageligt. "Har jeg nogensinde fortalt dig om den gang jeg bar en prinsesse over en flod og mine ben begyndte at brænde? Du siger til hvis mine ben begynder at ryge, ik'os?" "Det skal jeg nok." Hun ser alvorligt ned på hans ben, men ryster efterfølgende på hovedet. "Nej, der er ikke noget." Hun har hænderne foldet mens hun læner sit hoved mod hans. Da han drejer om hjørnet ser han en lille gruppe, der står med foldede arme og smiler lumsk. "Endelig, det var da også på tide at du kom." Aleksander rynker på brynene. Han prøver at blinke regnen ud af øjnene, men gruppen forbliver utydelig. "D'herre og eller damer" Han smiler anstrengt og stopper. "I skulle vel ikke have set en ung pige med sølvfarvet hår og et sværd ved siden? Jeg lader til at have mistet min ... kammerat" Gruppen består af fire personer, to kvinder og to mænd. Den forreste i gruppen er en pige med rødt iltert hår og en pircing i næsen. De tre andre fremstår mere neutralt, men alle med en eller anden form for våben. Den rødhårede kvinde trækker på skuldrene og ser tilbage på de andre, mens hun med en tyk sarkastisk stemmeføring vrænger:" Næh.. eller.. måske? Er du sikker på at hun havde sølvfarvet hår og et sværd? Eller var det brunt hår og grønne øjne? Eller måske er det et barn, som du har mistet synet af?" En af gruppens medlemmer hoster højlydt i baggrunden "Ham selv". Den rødhårede ser tilbage på Aleksander. "Undskyld mig?" en let snerren lægger sig i Aleksanders tone, og hans muskler spændes. Han observere dem et øjeblik, og hans ansigtstræk bliver et hånligt smil "Jeg ved ikke lige hvem du tror du er, men du lavede en stor fejl da du lagde dig ud med mig." Hans øjne lyner, og han sænker ned på et knæ for at lade pigen af. Hans hænder skilles og vægten fra en bylt falder til jorden. Han gisper forskrækket og vender sig. På jorden ligger der hans blå kappe, men den unge pige er forsvundet. Da han senere ser frem, står den lille pige ved den rødhårede kvinde. De holder i hånd. "Jeg ved præcis hvem du er, eller rettere hun gør det," hun peger tilbage mod den anden kvinde:" for det er hende der leger med i dit sind". Den lille pige kigger op den rødhårede og derefter over på Aleksander. Den lille pige knuger sit tøjdyr tæt ind til sig og prøver at vride sig ud af kvindens greb. "Jeg.. hvad.. slip hende" hans stemme går fra bedende til truende. "Hvis du ved hvad der er godt for dig" han brummer, raser, nærmest brøler "så lader du hende gå! Jeg ved ikke ikke hvad du tror du kan opnå .. " han træder frem, hans handsker ødelagte indefra da hans klør springer frem "... men tro ikke at du kan lege med mig ustraffet." "Okay" siger den rødehårede kvinde:" så slipper jeg." Hun slipper, og den lille pige falder mod jorden, men da hun rammer bliver hun til sølvstøv, der spredes ud over jorden. "Jeg lader hende komme tilbage til dig, hvis du giver mig, hvad jeg vil have." "Jeg ville ikke give dig hvad end det er du ønsker, om du så blotlagde din hals for mig" Han ler hånligt igen. "Og det bliver din sidste fejl." Aleksander kan se Fleur komme gående, og stiller sig ved den rødhårede pige. "Aleksander, kan du ikke bare give hende det? Hvad skade skulle det gøre?... Behøver vi virkelig komme i konflikt med andre?" "Skal det forestille flere af dine åndssvage venner det her?" Aleksanders ansigt er fortrukket i vrede. "Jeg gav dig en mulighed for et bedre liv. Jeg kunne have beskyttet dig, langt fra alle disse tåbelige ... " Han dirre som regnen pisker mod hans blottede ansigt. ".. men jeg vil give dig en sidste chance. Hvad vil du have? Lad mig minde dig om at et forkert svar ender i en langsom og aldeles blodig død for dig og dine venner." Den rødhårede smiler til ham. Hun vender sig mod Fleur og lader en hånd kører ned langs hendes kind, mens hun siger: "Jeg vil blot vide hvorhenne træet, hvor de to agern blev plantet, står. Hverken mere eller mindre." Fleur kigger ned i jorden og bider sig selv i læben, mens kvinden aer hende henover kinden. Kvinden vender sig mod Aleksander. "Hverken mere eller mindre." Hans vrede fordufter, erstattet af en kold og ensom frygt. "Træet." Han tænker tilbage, han har været der tusind gange. Altid kun set det fra skyggesiden. "Jeg ved ikke hvor det er. Jeg ved ikke hvordan man kommer hen til det." Hans øjne falder på Fleur. "Hvem er i? Hvad er jeres navne?" 3. juni 12:31 "Hvem vi er, er ikke ret vigtige i denne sammenhæng. Men du kan kalde os for de oplyste.." Den rådhårede kvinde ser tænksomt på ham. "Men du kender os ikke Aleksander. Find ud af hvor træet står, og kom med den information til os. Jeg vil imellem tiden tage din kære veninde med mig." Den rødhårede kvinde vender til ham og begynder at gå. Fleur står sørgmodigt og ser mod ham. "Jeg.. Jeg.." Hun bliver tavs, og ser mod kvinden, der sammen med gruppen er på vej væk. "Gør det ikke" er kun en hvisken. "Gå ikke med dem." Han knytter næverne om resterne af de trævlede handsker. "Jeg ved ikke hvor træet er. Jeg ved ikke hvordan jeg skal finde det. Jeg ... " et glimt vågner i hans øjne. Han træder tilbage, bukker sig, samler kappen op. Mudderet glider af den og efterlader den klare blå farve. Han slynger den over skuldrene, og hiver hætten dybt ned over øjnene. "Det er okay Fleur. Det her er bare indnu et bevis på at jeg fortjener at være alene." "Aleksander" Hun træder et skridt frem. "Det var ikke mig, der valgte at gå. Det var ikke mig, der valgte at forsvinde. Det var ikke mig der delte os. Dette er ikke mit valg." Hun tager et skridt frem mod ham. "Tænk dig om, vil du ikke nok? Jeg kan ikke komme fri, før du giver dem svaret. " Hun bider i læben og ser tilbage. Gruppen er stoppet op og lederen nikker til Fleur. Fleur begynder at gå over mod Aleksander. Han træder væk. "Jeg kan ikke være med til det her mere. Spar mig dine hundeøjne." Hans stemme dirre i sorg, og hans øjne er godt gemt væk. Fleur tager et skridt efter et andet hen mod Aleksander indtil hun står foran ham. Hun lægger en hånd på hans skulder og prøver at se ind under hætten. "Kan du huske dengang, hvor mit sind var blevet domineret af mørke skygger, Aleksander. Dengang, blev jeg løstrevet, da mit sind blev knust som et spejl, hvis stykker spredte sig over et område, som stjerner på en nattehimmel. Da jeg endelig fandt mig selv igen - da jeg blev hel, forsvandt skyggespillet og verden blev lys og levende. Se ind i dig selv. Vil du ikke nok?" "Med dem jeg har dræbt og mistet skjult derinde? Der er så mange spøgelser i mit sind... så meget sorg og så meget smerte... og det værste. Det værste er at jeg ikke ved hvad der er hvad. Mine minder bløder samme på kryds og tværs. Jeg kan ikke længere huske ansigterne på alle dem jeg har haft kær, deres lugt eller deres berøring. Lige meget hvor meget jeg prøver kan jeg kun huske en ting. Et ansigt." Han stammer "og det forsvinder altid. Det bliver altid taget fra mig." Hun nikker forstående til ham og ser tavs på ham. Han stønner, det bliver et halvkvalt suk. "... Så hvis jeg gør dette? Hvis jeg fortæller dem hvor træet er ... bliver du så hos mig?" Fleur nikker roligt. "Jeg vil gøre alt, hvad der står i min magt." Gruppen står stadigvæk i baggrunden. Den ene af gruppens medlemmer begynder at tage sig til hovedet. "Jeg må gå nu. Men hjælp mig, vil du ikke nok?" Fleur vender sig som var hun mekanik og begynder at gå over mod gruppen. "Stop" han griber ud efter hendes arm. "Jeg løj. Jeg ved godt hvor træet er." råber han til gruppen. "Sæt Fleur fri og .. og .. den lille prinsesse" han ryster forvirret på hovedet. "Træet ligger der hvor Bretonnia gik itu. Der hvor havet kløvede landet i to riger. På den yderste spids, længst mod vest. Der står et ensomt træ i læ af skrænten ned mod havet." "Udemærket, så er vi færdige her, lad os gå." Den rødhårede kvinde laver en bevægelse med hånden og går. "Og tak Aleksander. Dine minder vil vi lade forblive hos dig.. de har vist sig at være nyttige." Fleur kigger mod ham og smiler sørgmodigt, før hun bliver til støv, der kort efter forsvinder. Han står tilbage. Alene og forvirret. Lidt efter lidt begynder han at nynne. Det er en sørgmodig melodi. Ind i mellem sniger et ord sig ind. " a feeling ... grew ... a hope ... a quiet thought ... no need ... " han vender sig, den blide melodi følger ham som han vandre den modsatte vej. " ... to say goodbye". 3. juni 16:11 Gruppen forsvinder ud af syne på vej mod træet, hvor de to agern ligger.